L'oiseau en cage
by Shela-shela
Summary: réponse à un défi de bluemoon54.A sa majorité, qui est dans le royaume à 17 ans, Draco entre dans la cour privé de l'empereur Tom Jedusor. Un homme froid et cruel à l'image de son père. Le lord Lucius Malfoy qui n'a jamais fait preuve d'affection pour son
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Entrez dans la cour...

La cour

Un endroit de luxe, de couleur et de débauche

La cour

Dans le palais étincelant du plus craint et respecté 'seigneur'

La cour

Comme un rêve ou la vie est la nuit et ou se déroule vos plus grand fantasmes ou vos plus grand cauchemards...

Un lieu haut en couleur

Peuplé de non-dits

De haine

Et d'une légèreté méprisante et malsaine...

La cour... Drago allait bientôt y entrer.

Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que ces centaines de personnages masqués ou poudrés à l'exès seraient moins dangereux que les armes de ses enemis sur le champs de bataille.

Il était un valeureux guerrier et n'avait pas à avoir peur d'une troupe d'emplumés, comme il aimait tant à les appeler.

Mais à présent, il allait devenir un des leurs, et cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix...

Son père le rapelait à lui, et cet ordre se passait de son consentement.

Il détestait tellement son père. Le chef de tous ses emplumés, cet homme si froid et malveillant, qui avait su, par quelques courbettes rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du roi, Tom Jédusor, deuxième du nom.

Dès sa plus tendre enfance, Drago avait su qu'il ne serait jamais aimé par son père. Et puis un jour, sa mère, qui était de faible constitution était morte d'une maladie inconnue, et Lucius l'avait alors envoyé chez un ancien ami à lui, le sombre et très contreversé Lord Snape.

En enfant qu'il était, il l'avait d'abord haï, pour être l'_ami_ d'un homme tel que son père. Et puis, chemin faisant, il avait appris à le connaître, à voir au-delà du masque glacé de l'homme aux cheveux et aux yeux si sombres, et l'appréciait et l'admirait à présent autant qu'on pouvait admirer un père, un mentor.

Désormais, il pouvais décoder chaque haussement de sourcils, chaque inflexion de sa voix, chaque mouvement, même infime de son visage.

Il avait aussi appris à contrôler sa magie et maitriser l'art du combat aux poings et aux armes blaches : il avait eut les meilleurs précepteurs d'Ecosse, où avait été exilé Sévérus Snape.

Il avait comblé l'absence de sa mère par un travail assidu et acharné, épaulé par son mentor, qui avait peu à peu baissé sa guarde devany l'enfant qu'il était.

Tant et si bien qu'il n'avait jamais eut d'autre attache sérieuse que Sévérus. Il étaient ainsi devenus complices et se serraient les coudes, autant sur le plan moral que pendant les batailles. La personne qui en savait le plus sur Sévérus, c'était Drago et vis versa.

Ils formaient une équipe redoutable, à tel point que, dans les villages, on les appelait les deux dragons célestes. Il semblait émaner d'eux une aura de pouvoir qui inspirait la crainte et le respect. Chacun était son propre maître. Et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur les nouvelles actions héroïques du dragon bleu et du dragon noir. Parfois fausses, parfois véridiques.

Leur renomée grandissait à une vitesse telle, que bientôt dans tout le pays, on parlais des fameux « Dragons des champs de bataille ». La rumeur était même arrivée aux oreilles du roi, qui avait immédiatement réclamé leur présence, voulant voir de lui même les guerriers qui sucittaient tant de louanges de la part de tous et de toutes sur ses terres.

Malheureusement, Snape avait été banni sur ordre du roi, et celui-ci ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette peine. Ainsi, Drago s'était retrouvé seul, prêt à être jetté dans la cage aux lions.

Vêtu d'un somptueux costume d'un bleu glacier qui épousait parfaitement les muscles du blonds, et dont la couleur s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses yeux, qui avaient la même teinte que ceux des Malfoys, mais qui semblaient, contrairement aux autres, irradier de chaleur.

Son corps était celui d'un athlète, la raison de cela étant le fait qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps sur les champs de bataille ou en campagne d'agrandissement du royaume... De plus, il était un mage aveti, et une aura de magie semblait se dégager de son corps.

Dire qu'il était un bon parti aurait été un euphémisme, et, pour l'accueillir comme il se devait, Tom Jédusor ne fit dans la demie-mesure...

Le froid était encore très présent dans l'air ces dernières journées de février, et il formait un étrange contraste avec l'engouement et le stess qui allaient croissants avec l'arrivée de la somptueuse fête annoncée au palais...

Le jour venu, Drago avait envie de s'enfuir en courant tandis qu'il passait le portail de l'entrée est du palais. Il entendais les rire et une musique arrivant à lui en sourdine, et imaginais déjà l'agitation et le beau monde qu'il devait y avoir à l'interieur des somptueuses bâtises...

Lui qui n'aimait guère être trop entouré, il allait être servi... Il pris sa démarche la plus digne en entrant, précédé d'un valet qui avait tellement le trac qu'il en tremblait des pieds à la tête...

Etait-ce à cette vie de futilité qu'il allait passer les prochaines années de sa vie? Il ne l'éspérait pas... Il se rassurait en se disant qu'une fois le souverain lassé de sa compagnie, il le laisserait vaquer à ses occupations. Il retournerait alors auprès de ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps considéré comme sa véritable et unique famille : Séverus Snape.

Lorqu'on annonça son nom : le silence se fit, et la foule se fendit sur son passage jusqu'au pied du trône où il se prosterna sans même prêter attention à la personne qui règnait sur tous dans son beau pays...

Une voix rauque lui dit de se relever. Le roi avait parlé. Drago optempéra, et se redressa dignement. Tous semblaient l'observer avec attention, et personne n'était déçu : le dragon des légendes semblait comme on l'avait dit : d'une beauté aussi fragile qu'il ne semblait puissant.

Drago examina alors Tom Jédusor. Il était brun, mince, il était beau, mais il n'y avait rien d'exeptionnel à sa beauté. Il n'avait aucun 'charme'. Il fit signe au blond de venir à sa droite. Il s'executa avant de remarquer que son père, Lucius, était à gauche du trône, tout sourire. Il se retint de grongner, mais fit mine de s'interresser à ce que le roi lui disait : Un spectacle allait avoir lieu en son honneur, et ce, d'un instant à l'autre...

On éteignit magiquement la lumière. Seule restait éclairée d'une lumière tamisée une scène que Drago n'avait pas vu de prime abord.

Les premières notes d'une musique orientale commencèrent à voler dans l'air, comme suspendues au silence qui régnait à présent dans la salle.

Les célèbres danses du harem du roi... Drago soupira en lui-même : cette soirée promettait d'être longue... Il reporta son attention au spectacle après avoir entrevu un regard glacial de la part de son 'paternel'. Des danseurs et danseuses d'une grande beauté parés d'étoffes soyeuses de couleures vives et de breloques qui tintinabulaient en rythme sur une musique de plus en plus frénétique, se frôlants les uns les autres, se tournant autour, dansant avec une grâce infinie et une sensualité exquise.

Les danses étaient de plus en plus élaborées, de plus en plus spéctaculaires, et, dans ce qui semblait être le 'clou du spectacle', la masse des danseurs se fendit sur un jeune homme dont la beauté était sans précédents.

Il était habillé de vert sombre, et son corps svelte se mouvait avec une grâce inouïe sur la musique. Un halètement de fit entendre lorsqu'il se déhancha légèrement. Comparés à lui, les autres danseurs pourtants véritablement doués avaient l'air de pantins désarticulés.

Sa peau pâle contrastait avec des habits sombres. Ses lèvres étaient un appel aux baisers, ses joues légèrement rosies par l'effort et ses longs cils noirs, ainsi que ses cheveux ébouriffées et sa manière de danser évoquaient aux spectateurs bien plus que ce que leur petits cerveaux ne pouvaient accumuler. Drago était en comptemplation devant ce jeune inconnu. Quand la musique se termina, un léger silence se fit, puis, réalisant que c'était malheureusement la fin de cette merveilleuse danse, tous applaudirent à tout rompre, Drago applaudis distrètement, cherchant à capter le regard du jeune prodigue. Quand il parvin enfin à ses fins, il en deureura muet de stupeur, pendant que le roi babillait gaiement, croyant avoir toute son attention.

Ces yeux-là étaient comme des émeraudes dans un écrin de soie...

Il avala péniblement sa salive et hocha la tête alors quson père lui demandait si il allait bien...

Le roi sembla comprendre, sourit, et claque des doigts en direction du jeune inconnu.

Celui-ci avança alors vers le trône, d'une démarche grâcieuse et souple. On aurait pu croire qu'il flottait dans les airs tellement elle était légère.

Arrivé devant le roi, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

Tom expliqua à Drago

« Voici Harry Potter, le joyaux de mon harem personnel... »

Drago vit rouge : comment un être aussi beau pouvait-il appartenir à quelqu'un, dans un harem, qui plus est. Il serra imperceptiblement les poings, et Tom continua :

« Je vais vous faire une grande faveur, et sachez que je le fait car votre père et moi entretenons de bonnes relations, et que vous êtes un sujet loyal qui vous battez avec talen pour faire prospèrer son état... Je vous prête ma perle pour quelques nuits... Vous pourez passer cette nuit ici, et je vous ferais porter dès demain un portoloin


	2. Chapitre un : quand les ennuis commencen

Désolée pour ce monstrueux retard, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que vous avez apprécié le précédent. Les reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont fait chaud au coeur et je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture --

**Chapitre un : quand les ennuis commencent...**

Drago était arrivé depuis quelques minutes dans sa chambre. Et il avait pris une décision. Il ne profiterait pas de la « perle » du harem personnel du roi.

Il avait toujours détésté ce genre de pratiques. Il les trouvait révoltante. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant à renier ses positions, même pour un être aussi sublime que celui qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau...

Par respect pour lui-même et pour cette personne, il ne ferait rien ce soir.

Il soupira passa une main dans ses cheveux, et décida qu'il méritait bien une bonne douche chaude. Il se releva et laissa magiquement un mot pour celui qui ne maquerait pas de lui être envoyé lui disant de se mettre à l'aise, s'il le souhaitait, et qu'il ne serait pas très long.

Il prit ensuite tout son temps pour se laver, et c'est au bout d'une bonne demie-heure qu'il ressortie de la salle de bain de sa chambre, vêtu d'un peignoir blanc aux armoiries des Jédusors.

Il pris le temps d'observer la luxueuse pièce. Elle était dans les tons de vert, tout comme la salle de bain de marbre qu'il venait de quitter, et l'emblème de la maison, le serpent, apparaissait discrètement un peu partout, notament sur les poignées dorées, sur le couvre-lit, ou encore sur les larges tentures du baldaquin. Il s'apercut alors de quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose qui n'était pas là quand il avait quitté la pièce, ou pour être plus précis quelqu'un qui n'était pas la quand il avait quitté la pièce...

Il avait bien demandé au jeune homme de se mettre à l'aise, mais pour lui, « se mettre à l'aise » n'incluait pas le fait de se coucher dans le lit de son hôte...

Il soupira, et apercu le jeune homme relever la tête, puis se redresser sur les coudes, dédaignant la couverture qui glissait le long de son torse nu.

Drago s'assit au pied du lit en essayant de choisir ses mots pour annoncer au brun qu'il allait devoir « se passer de ses servieces », quand la voix du brun parvint à ses oreilles :

« Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche »dit-il simplement, en hochant la tête, d'un air entendu.

« Je vous demande pardon? »réussi à articuler Drago, encore sous le coup de la stupeur

« Vous aviez l'air de réfléchir à ce que vous vouliez, je vous préviens juste que je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche, jamais... j'endends guarder ma dignité... »

Drago était estomaqué. Guarder sa dignité, comme le disait si bien le beau brun, ne faisait pas partie de la ''fonction » qu'il occupait, en tout cas, pas aux yeux de Drago, et cette remarque le fit donc sourire.

Malheureusement pour lui la divine créature ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait pris ce sourire comme une insulte envers sa personne, il répliqua vertement :

« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre amusement? Je ne suis pas de bouffon du roi! »

Drago vit rouge, jamais on avait osé lui parler de la sorte! Dire qu'il voulait se monter compréensif, il en était récompensé par du mépris! Il ne put retenir la phrase qui lui vint soudain en tête, et la regretta aussitôt prononcée

« Oui, vous en êtes la putain! »

Il recu une gifle. Décidément le brun n'entendait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

S'il avait été parfaitement calme, il se serait immédiatement répendu en excuses pour ses propos outrageants... Mais il était énèrevé par l'attitude du beau jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui se perdaiet sous leurs grands airs...

La voix inégale du brun lui fit néemoins l'effect d'une douche froide.

« Bien... puisque vous êtes parfaitement au courant de mes « fonctions » auprès du roi, faites ce que vous avez à faire, et laissez moi tranquille... »

Drago releva la tête, et vit le désespoir et l'impuissance se peindre dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Il était tellement stupide! Bien souvent, les harems de rois n'étaient pas formés de volontaires!

Il secoua la tete et dit d'un ton désolé:

« Je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais du vous dire cela... »

Il fut coupé par les mots cassants du brun:

« N'essayez pas de faire ami ami, ou de vous apitoyer sur mon sort, faites rapidement ce que vous avez à faire et laissez moi en paix... »

Drago soupira, il se dit qu'en vérité, il l'avait bien cherché et que ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt ne lui ressemblait pas du tout... Il essaya néemoins de rétablir la discution qui devait avoir lieu :

« Ecoutez, je me suis mal comporté, et je comprend que vous puissiez m'en vouloir, mais je voulais vous dire que je ne... je ne suis pas pour ... »

« Le sexe entre deux hommes? » finit éffrontément l'autre.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira « Je suis contre le fait qu'on ordone à une personne de se laisser...possèder par une autre personne... Je suis contre le sexe sans amour... »

Le blond avait débité ça tout de go, et il haleta un instant, sous les yeux équarquillés du 'serviteur', il y eut quelques secondes de battement, puis celui-ci se mit à rire.

Drago siffla « qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ainsi, je vous prie? »

L'autre s'esclafa, comme pour lui-même « me voilà tombé avec une vierge éffarouchée! »

Voyant soudain rouge, le blond sauta sur lui, le plaquant au matelas avec son propore corps et tenant des bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Son soufle balaya le visage du brun qui frémit en fermant les yeux. Drago essaya de se remémorer les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas envoyer valser toutes ses convictions pour prendre simplement ce qui lui était si gracieusement offert.

« Parce qu'il ne le veux pas réellement! » Lui murmura sa conscience.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, à cette reflexion, et ne manqua pas d'apercevoir la même détresse qu'il avait déjà apercu dans les yeux de jade du brun.

Il se maudit et dit, en priant pour que sa voix ne soit pas trop rauque :

« Je ne veux pas... »

Mais la encore, il fut devancé par le brun :

« Me baiser, c'est ça?! »

« Je ne veux pas te baiser sur ordre de sa majesté! »s'emporta Drago.

Le brun équarquilla les yeux de surprise, et Drago secoua la tête et se leva pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit avec un « je suis désolé » d'excuses, et se mit la tête dans les mains.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il contrôlait aussi mal ses émotions?

Il sentit une main chaude et douce se poser doucement sur son épaule, et tourna la tête pour apercevoir le brun, la mine contrite, murmurant un vague « c'est moi qui suis désolé »

Drago sourit avec douceur et le coeur du brun manqua un battement. Il cacha son trouble en murmurant pour lui même : « Le seigneur m'a demandé de vous occuper pour la nuit ».

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'équarquiller les yeux « Il vous a demandé ca? »

Un hochement de tête confirma ses dires.

Il sourit alors, satisfait : « Mais il n'a pas présicé la manière dont vous étiez sencé m'occuper, n'est-ce pas? »

Un regard interogateur lui répondit.

Drago expliqua alors en toute simplicité : « Nous pouvons aussi bien parler, et cela m'occupera, j'en suis sur, de la plus agréable des manières... Je me présente, je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malfoy » Il lui tendis la main et le brun la serra en concluant l'affaire d'un bref et discret « Harry Potter »

C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent toute la nuit, sur ce qu'ils pensaient de telle ou telle chose, leurs opinions, et tout ce qui concernait leur goûts, en omettant volontairement leur passé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait révéler un passé lourd à un inconnu, fût-il aussi beau qu'Appolon lui même.

Drago fut supris de découvrir que, outre sa beauté, le brun avait des connaissances en plusieurs domaines, tels que la stratégie, l'histoire, la musique et l'art... La discution fut donc animée, et pleine d'interet pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait trouver une lumière en l'autre.

Drago se demanda si Harry pouvait être si parfait, si beau, si intelligent sans avoir un revers conséquent. Il se demanda quel passé trainait le brun derrière lui, et qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à arrivé dans le harem du roi...

Il regarda un moment le brun dormir, il semblait si paisible, si innocent, que Drago se demanda comment on avait pu faire de lui la pute du roi. Il enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le tirer de là, et puis se demanda si le brun voulait réellement être tiré de là.

Le brun en question frissonna et Drago le ramena vers lui. Harry se cala confortablement au creu de l'épaule du blond, se blotissant avec un bonheur presque enfantin dans ses bras musclés.

Le blond soupira. Visiblement, avec le brun, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises... Il sourit.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

La suite promettait d'être plus étonnante et joyeuse qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord, et cette pensée le réconfortait.

Il n'était pas seul contre tous ses empafés, il y avait Harry, aussi. Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'être trompé sur le jeune homme...

Quand Drago se réveilla, il était tout seul. Il soupira. Harry était un véritable mystère pour lui, encore fallut'il que Harry soit son véritable nom...

Soon nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait à se souvenir quoi. Pour une raison quelquonque, le nom de Potter avait une place dans sa mémoire d'enfant... mais il ne savait laquelle...

Voyant la lumière du jour à travers les fenêtres, il se leva rapidement, et se prépara, aujourd'hui serait sa première journée au palais et sûrement pas la dernière malheureusement...

C'était étranfge de le dire, mais les champs de bataille lui manquaient déjà, et Sévérus aussi...

Il devrait à présent se contenter de la présence de son père de sang, et cela l'horripilait au plus haut point, il avait tellement espéré, plus jeune, être enlevé par son père, et puis il avait abandonné ses illusions avec le temps... Tout passait avec le temps, et il en voulait toujous à son père pour son manque d'amour et de présence...

Il se demanda vaguement ce que pouvait bien faire Harry à cette heure, et descendit vers ce qu'on lui avait indiqué comme la salle à manger. Il était en avance par rapport à l'heure du petit déjeuner, mais peu importait ces détails à ses yeux...

Lorsq'uil ouvrit la porte, une large table était recouverte de couverts, et seues quelques rares personnes étaient attablées. Il s'installa vers une personne dont le visage rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Drago...

Avant de pouvoir poser une seule question, ou énoncer une seule politesse quelquonque, l'inconnu, peut-être pas si onconnu que ça, lui demanda à brule pourpoint

« Vous êtes Drago Malfoy, n'est-ce pas? »

Drago hocha la tête, perdu...

Le jeune homme en face de lui lui tendit une main amicale « Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini... Ca doit peut-être vous paraître loin tout ca, mais nos mères étaient très proches et ous jouiions ensembles souvent, étant jeunes... »

Le visage du blond s'éclaira : évidemment, Blaise était pour ainsi dire son seul véritable ami quand il était petit... Il avait vaguement eut des nouvelles de sa part, mais le roi avait rapidement mis le hola à ses lettres : Drago vivait chez un reclu, et il n'était pas dit que celui-ci puisse avoir des nouvelles de la cour si facilement!

OhOhOhOhOhOhOhOh

Alors? Bien? Pas bien? (Les tomates pourries sont formellement interdites pour le lancer sur l'auteur). Je vous proposerais bien de crier sur Ron, mais pour une fois, il est gentil... (si, si, je peux le faire...)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, je suis omnivore, et à plus... au prochain chapitre... Je vais VRAIMENT essayer de le poster plus tôt...


	3. Chapter 2 un pour tous

**chapitre deux : Un pour tous et tous les empafés contre nous!**

Blaise et Drago déjeunèrent ensemble, parlant du 'bon vieux temps' et de ce qu'ils devenaient respectivement. Blaise avait fait des études de médecine et exercait dans un petit cabinet lui appartenant. C'est ainsi qu'il parla de sa situation. En vérité, il était un médecin reconnu, qui était spécialisé dans les maladies de peau.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis Blaise partit pour son travail. Il n'était pas fréquent que les nobles effectuent des tavaux rigoureux et complexes, du moins, cela n'était pas courant que les nobles de la cour. Blaise était une exeption.

Une exeption faite de bon sen et de générosité. Ses parents avaient étés furieux de savoir ce que faisait leur fils, lui qui avait une situation facile et qui pouvait jouir d'une grande opulence sans avoir à travailler pour autant! Mais Blaise ne le voyait pas ce cet oeil. A ces yeux, cet argent n'était pas véritablement le sien. Dans son idéal, il devait, en remerciement de tout ce dont il avait bénéficié et tout ce dont il bénéficiait, travailler à aider son prochain.

Telle était la philosophie du premier ami que Drago s'était fait à la cour. Et il en était fier. A sa manière, le blond avait aussi eut des pensées similaires, et, exprimées avec les mots de Blaise, elles prenaient tout leur sens. Elle devenaient concrètes, et il s'en sentait fier.

Etre fier de ce que l'on faisait, et pas de ce que l'on était : les mots que Séverus lui répétaient souvent allaient parfaitement à la situation de Blaise.

Il se dit que si Séverus n'avait pas été expatrié, il aurait été tenté de le présenter à Blaise. Ils se seraient sans doute plus, et si une personne était capable de voir les gens à leur juste valeur, c'était bien Séverus.

Harry arriva un peu plus tard, passa rapidement dans la salle principale en faisant un signe de tête à Drago en chuchottant un petit « bonjour » que lui seul put entendre.

Harry était vêtu avec plus de modestie que la veille. Il arborait un simple costume de lin blanc qui donnait une impression de pureté sur le brun. Si les vestales avaient été des hommes, elles auraient probablement ressemblées à cela. Personne ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'il passa dans la grande salle, et Drago se demanda alors pourquoi il ne venait pas manger avec lui, et pourquoi personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il y avait certes peu de personnes dans la salle, mais le bun attirait le regard. Il était comme une perle au millieu de pierre : on ne pouvait décemment pas le dédaigner.

Si Blaise avait été là, il lui aurait sans doute expliqué que les esclaves ne mangeaient pas à la même table que les maîtres, et que, une fois la fête passée, on ne s'interressait pas aux joyaux de la maison du roi. 'La maison du roi', c'est comme ça que les sujets appelaient le harem de Jedusor.

Comme pour ne pas dire les mots exacts. Comme pour cacher le fait que ce n'était que de vulgaires prostituées.

Mais Blaise n'était pas là.

Et Drago sortit de la salle pour suivre Harry.

Il le trouva dans les cuisines, en pleine conversation avec un marmitton roux qui tournait une broche où les volailles cuisaient, appétissantes et dorées.

Le marmitton en question était apperamment un garçon nommé Ron Weasley. Il riait avec Harry de bon coeur et Drago senti une pointe de jalousie s'infiltrer en lui. Pourquoi au juste s'était-il imaginé être le seul ami du brun?

Il ne le savait pas.

Toujours était-il qu'il se sentit obligé de participer à la conversation. Il s'approcha doucement du bun et posa une main sur son épaule. Harry se retourna, surpris, alors que le dénomé Ron semblait prêt à faire un infarctus.

Il sourit alors déposa un baiser sur le front du brun avec un « bonjour » discret, puis se tourna vers le rous pour lui tendre aimablement la main en se présentant

« Malfoy. Drago Malfoy »

Le rouquin regarda la main qui lui était tendu, éberlué. Jamais un maître ne s'était abaissé à renter en cuisine et à lui parler avec aimabilité. Encore moins à lui serrer la main.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, Harry éclata d'un petit rire joyeux, et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Qu'apparament Drago, et il en était le premier surpris, n'était pas comme les autres pigeons de la cour. Qu'il n'avait rien à craine (à son humble avis).

Drago sourit à cette réflexion, alors que Ron lui serrait la main avec craine et précaution, comme s'il eût pu, d'un simple effleurement, briser la main du jeune aristocrate.

Puis, revenant à lui, Drago lui demanda pourquoi le fait qu'il n'était un poulet de bascour comme les autres emplumés de la cour royale l'étonnait à ce point.

Comme s'il eut été brûlé, Ron retira vivement sa main de celle de Drago et se mit à tourner la tête en tous sens, cherchant apparament un endroit où se cacher.

Harry répondit, contrit, que Lucius Malfloy, qu'il supposait à juste titre être le père de Drago était le chef des emplumés en question, et que, Drago, qui était son fils, était supposé être le portait craché de son père : fier, arroguant, et monstrueusement cruel avec ses valets.

Drago rit avec une telle légerté que Ron, qui essayait vainement de se cacher sous ses bras en oubliant au passage sa broche et ses volaille, se redressa, comme rassuré, mais toujours prêt à bondir en cas de besoin...

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

Drago s'expliqua :

« C'est une description tout à fait crédible de mon père, hélas! Mais, heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas hérité de ses trais de caractère. J'ai été élevé par mon parrain.

Là d'où je viens, j'entend par là, là où j'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie, on vous inculque très jeune le repect des autres, et particulièrement celui de ceux qui vous servent. Un seigneur n'est rien sans ses vassaux. »

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux équarquillés, comme dépassé par les évenements qui se déroulaient dans sa cuisine. Harry fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas être appelé Vassal, et il n'avait toujours pas oublié qu'il était, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire, un prince de sang, et qu'il avait été désigné depuis son plus jeune âge à devenir un de ces « seigneurs », avant de chuter au rang de « vassal ».

Il n'aimait pas que l'on lui rappelle sa cruelle position. Ce qu'il devait faire pour un roi qu'il haïssait plus que tout et qui avait tué ses parents sur la place publique, exposés aux yeux de tous pour l'exemple. Parce qu'il ne pouvaient en être fait autrement.

Drago, s'apercevant du malaise du brun passa une main rassurante autour de ses épaules. Ron sembla alors comprendre quelque chose et hocha la tête d'un air entendu en avisant ses deux interlocuteurs.

Harry dit alors quelque chose qui surpris le blond, qui n'avait pas vu le manège du marmitton. Il dit très simplement et dignement « Non. » avant de retirer avec douceur la main de Drago de ses épaules.

Drago équarquilla les yeux et regarda Ron, qui portait encore sur le visage les trais de sa suspission. Il soupira alors « Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. »

Ron hocha la tête, dubitativement, oubliant momentanément le respect qui était dû aux personnes d'un rand aussi élevé que celui de Drago, et recommença méthodiquement à tourner ses volailles.

Drago commença à parler à Harry de Blaise, quand Ron se mit à balbutier pitoyablemement :

« Vous... vous conaissez Blaise Zabini? » avant de rougir furieusement, comme si son teint voulait tout à coup devenir aussi criard que sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant.

Drago hocha la tête, surpris par cette réaction. Harry expliqua pour Ron, qui semblait être en incapassité physique d'aligner deux paroles cohérentes de suite :

« Blaise est le seul, avec toi, à nous traiter avec respect et à nous saluer. Il parle parfois avec Ron, lorsque celui-ci est en pause. Il est parti, n'est-ce pas? Son cabinet doit être ouvert à cette heure-ci. J'irais d'ailleurs y chercher quelques pots de baume cicatrisant.

Oui, il est parti il y a environs ¾ d'eure, il me semble, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de gel cicatrisant? Vous vous êtes blessé?

Tutoie-moi, au lieu de me vouvoyer. On fait ça entre amis. Dit Harry. Puis, semblant réfléchir, il ajouta, avec malice, sauf dans la haute société, et non, je n'ai pas été blessé, c'est juste que tous mes invités ne sont pas comme toi, Drago, ils prennent ce qui leur est dû, et sans aucun égard pour ma personne, je puis te l'assuer... »

Ron soupia avec compassion et Drago haussa un sourcil avant de balbutier quelque chose dans le goût de :

« Tu veux dire que... qu'ils... qu'ils... »

Harry fit la moue « Oui, ils... et parfois bien plus. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Pas avant de déjeuner, en tout cas... »ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice à l'intention de Ron.

Celui-ci répondit mi-amusé, mi-exasppéré « Un jour, il faudra que tu me dise comment tu fais pour engloutir autant de nourriture en aussi peu de temps. » Il avisa le regard amusé de Harry et conclut « Non, tout compte fait, je ne veux as savoir. Allez, suis-moi, monsieur l'estomac sur pattes »

Ron conduisit Harry à une table un epu plus loin où il installa un bol, une cuillère et un couteau, et avant de partir, sembla chercher du regard quelqu'un avant d'ajouter deux couverts à table en disant pour seule explication « Elle est partie acheter la viande avec Ginny et les jumeaux. » et partit chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Devant l'air perplexe de Drago, Harry, qui s'était installé et disposait trois serviettes de tissu lours sur la table sourit gentillement et tira une chaise à ses côtés avant de dire :

« Installes-toi, le petit déjeuner va être servi »

Drago ne cru pas utile de dire qu'il avait déjà copieusement déjeuné et se mit à table.

Pendant que Ron était toujours en vadrouille, Drago posa la question qui le turlupinait :

« Qu'est-ce que Ron a voulu dire en avancant que 'elle' était partie chercher la viande avec Jenna et les jumeaux? »

-Ginny. Répondit Harry, avec un demi sourire. Il parlait de sa mère, sa soeur et ses frères. Sa mère est la chef de cette cuisine, et toute la famille travaille au château. Elle est vraiment gentille, mais peut être terribles lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture.

Toute la famille? S'étrangla Drago Tu veux dire qu'il a encoe d'autres frères et soeurs? » Etant fils unique, Drago avait peine à saisir le concept de la famille nombreuse.

Eh oui. Il y a déjà Arthur, le mari de Molly. Il travaille dans la milice.Décompta Harry avant de préciser devant l'air interrogateur du blond : Molly est le prénom de la mère de Ron. Il y a Ginny, la benjamine, et la seule fille, ensuite vient Ron, puis les jumeaux : Fred et Georges, tous ceux-là travaillent en cuisine, sauf Ginny, elle est aide couturière. Il y a Perçy, qui est en bonne voie pour devenir comptable, Bill, qui s'occupe des chevaux aux écuries, et il y a charlie, qui est apotiquaire.Ils sont sept enfants en tout.

Sept... C'est le chiffre qui symbolise le cycle, tu le savais? »

Mais Harry ne dit jamais si il le savait auparavant ou pas, car Ron choisi ce moment-là pour arriver, les bras chargés de vicuailles.

Harry en bavait presque sur la table tandisque qu'un Ron Guilleret et beaucoup plus décontracté déposait toutes ces bonnes choses sur la table, avant de s'installer.

Ils mangèrent de bon coeur, racontant des annectodes de leur travail respectif. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait à sa place dans ce palais trop drand et trop décoré. Ron aspirait à devenir chevalier, tandisque Harry rêvait de partir au loin, ainsi que Drago, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le temps passa vite et c'est un e voix de femme qui les tira de ce bon moment.

« Ronald Weasley! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas mettre ton barda dans l'entrée de la cuisine? »

Le barda en question était un empilement de métal sencé constituer une armure de chevalier, que Ron guardait précieusement en l'attente de jours plus clément pour ses rêves.

A ce moment-là, le temps s'était comme figé, et ron, qui avait suspendu le mouvement qu'il effectuait, arrêtant ainsi sa tartine de pain à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, sembla pâlir à vu d'oeil. Il enfourna ladite tartine avant de ranger rapidement ses affaires et se placer devant la broche, la tournant en finnissant sa monstrueuse bouchée.

Harry riait doucement quand une tornade de cheveux roux investit la cuisine. Quatre personnes en tout. Une jeune fille à l'air timide et aux grand yeux bleus pleins d'innocence, deux garçons, qui semblaient un peu plus âgés que Ron, mais de peu, qui s'eclamaient bruyamment que leur mère s'était encore trompé en les appelant, et une femme de ces personnes sur qui on ne peut pas vraimment coller d'âge, qui était un peu replète et paraissait chaleureuse.

En voyant Harry, le visage de Molly, car s'était bien elle, rayonna, elle lui fit un bon bisou sur les deux joues, et lui demanda des nouvelles de lui. Elle le considérait comme son propre fils et était ravagée par la culpabilité de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui alors qu'il en endurait tant pour ses maigres épaules.

En voyant Drago, assis tranquillement à côté de Harry, elle sembla rouge de confusion et et se confondit en excuses pour ne pas l'avoir vu et servi plus tôt. Puis, avisant le petit déjeuner devant lui elle demanda qui lui avait fournit ce petit déjeuner ici, dans un lieu si misérable et impropre aux nobles gens. Ron répondit timidement qu'ils discutaient tous les trois et Drago, avec un sourire charmeur, assura qu'il n'eut pas voulu manger avec ses pairs et qu'il était très bien ici en leur compagnie. Molly rougit alors vivement, puis, en tapant d'un mouvement souple (et sûrement dûement répété) l'arrière du crâne de son fils, elle lui dit que ce n'était pas un déjeuner pour les grandes gens, que c'était pour les servants comme eux, et qu'il aurait pu lui servir de meilleures choses, et en plus grande quantité.

Drago, qui ne voyait pas comment il fût possible de manger en plus grande quantité que ce qui se trouvait sur la table et qu'Harry engloutissait méthodiquement, rassura Mme Weasley. A vrai dire, il appréciait bien plus un déjeuner simple comme celui-ci plutôt que ceux, servis en grande ponte aux nobles dans la grande salle. Il le dit, en ajoutant qu'il avait été habitué à cela chez lui, et que, dans la maison où il avait été élevé, on mangeait avec des domestiques (ce qui n'était, d'un point de vu technique, pas tout à fait vrai, mais qui rassura grandement la mère de famille).

Ils discutèrent joyeusement, pendant que la famille Weasley vaquait à ses occupations.


End file.
